when friends play hard
by loverslover1425
Summary: well this is manly a cross over between glee and the book hush hush. i also added two charecters being daliana and scarlet playing my friend and me. the book is based on a game we love to play. ps: kurt is not gay in story.
1. playing hard to get

I woke up in the morning feeling the damp air get to me, I stretch out and feel my feet hit the end of the bed. I yawn and lift my head looking around the room, my laundry is hanging on the end of my bed and the rest of my room looks like a bomb hit it. After taking in what I keep saying ill change I look at my bed side table were a clock lays beside an old piece of pizza, the clock read 2:30 am. It's a Sunday so I should be sleeping in but with the dreams I keep having it's getting harder and harder, they all start the same, me and dalia in bio class, coach is talking about something that no one is really paying attention to. I lean over onto Dalia's side of the desk and whisper something into her ear which makes her face turn bright red. After that it all goes wrong. The door swings open and two guys who look around 17 come running into the door, they both have jet black wings that are spread open and redy looking eyes, their shaggy looking black hair just touching the tops of their eyes. I hear kids in the class scream and Dalia clings on to me, her arms raped tight around my stomach. I turn towards the window looking for some way to get out but instead I see a huge black raven stands at the window, it's presence over powering. It opens it's giant wings and the dream ends. I don't know whether it was the fact that ravens are the sign of death or if it's just the freaky emo boys barging into my biology class but the dream bugs me and I can't get it out of my head. I sit up and quick my legs over the side of my bed and walk towards the damp clothes hanging on the end of my bed. I slip on a pair of pants and a T-shirt and head down stairs for breakfast . when I get down stairs I take a bowl out of the cabnet and pour some cerial, I shuffle towards the fridge and look for the milk. i find it and go back to my bowl and pour some in, the milk comes out clear and then falls into the bowl in sour clumps. I sigh and through the failed cerial into the garbage along side the milk. the scary part about my dream is I look a bit to much like the guys in the dream, shaggy black hair grown a bit to long, dark brown almost black eyes. Im also a bit tall for my age, six foot can make you feel a bit out of placel. Im about to try and sleep again when the phone rings, I walk over to it after the third ring and pick up.

"hey I thought you weren't gonna call again" I say to Daliana, the girl on the other end.

"i..er i…whatever! I just wanted to know when we can finnish the question asking" she say into the phone.

We were giving a assignment were we had to get to know someone you didn't know very well, I was assigned to Daliana, the girl I have my eyes on. So of course I spent the last 30 minutes of class asking all the questions, leaving her with my number. Giving her no choice but to call.

"why don't you meet me at my place I live on oak street 1959, ill see you in 10" playing bad boy, I hang up the phone before she has time to say anything. I feel content with my self and I go back to my room and flop down on my bed and await for my door to be knocked on.

Fifteen minutes pass by as I read pointless books about biology and other boring things that people call homework, I hear something of a knock and head down stairs to the door. I look through the peek whole and see daliana fixing her hair on my porch, and she says shes not into me.

Daliana's pov

I step up onto the porch of a small wooden house that looks like it could hold only up to about two people living there at a time. It makes me wonder whether anyone lives here with patch, or maybe I got the wrong address, or he gave me the wrong one. That seems very patch like. I walk over to the door and im about to knock when my hands crawl up to my head to fix my hair, why do I care what my hair looks like, its not like im trying to impress anyone. I pull my hands to my side then reach out and knock the door, I wait for a bit, fiddling with my hair. Trying to keep my hair from going completely wild. The door opens and patch stands leaning on the side of the door side with a smug look on his face.

"what?" I ask, annoyed at his happy attitude, like he completed something.

"nothing" he says, his smile fades. "are we gonna ask some questions or what?"

"ya, lets get this over with" I say and slip under his arm and into the kitchen.

"so" I say, taking a seat in one of the chairs in his living room, the place looked pretty dicent and well keeped but just like patch the place had a sort of dangerous but safe feeling. " whats your biggest dream?" I ask, trying to knock him off guard with such personal questions.

"to kiss you" he says in a calm tone, the edges of his lips tilting up into a smile. I try to ignore the feeling but I know my cheeks must be bright red, he walks over to me and sites on the edge of the table closest to me. I know I should have more self control because at the moment I am trying to convince myself he is a dangours burden, but right now the only thought going through my head is I wanna kiss him so bad.

"uh…w-whats the most important thing to you?" I ask, he doesn't reply. But walks over to me and grabs me by the arm, leading me to the counter. "hey! What are you doing?" I ask or rather screech at him. He lifts me onto the counter so that im just a little taller than him.

"getting you to like me" he says, smiling again. Boy this guy is just full of smiles today. I turn my head the other way, "well I suggest you change that because its never gonna happen" I say. "so" he murmers "you don't want this?" he kisses my neck, placing his hands on ether side of my hips. I try to make my brain stop him but its mush. "that's what I thought, you may not want to itmite it but your falling for me." He movers his lips higher then stops and pulls back, pressing his forehead against mine. "right?" he asks then kisses my lips. I can practicly feel my self melt, I know I shouldn't but I find myself kissing him back. He leans in deeper and traces his toung around my lips making me open my mouth. As soon as I do his toung slips in and rustles mine. I can feel him taking it to the next level, and me giving in when my phone rings. I pull back and look at the screen, he removes his hands from my waist were I had not knowen they were and he stands straight. I press ignore because its only sam, wait…only sam. No! not only sam, sam my boyfriend sam. No I me with cant be doing this! Patch looks down at content eyes and smurks, "I though you wernt gonna ever let me do that" he says. Knowing what he did was wrong.

"it wont…ever again" I snap back. "why? Scared that sam's gonna find out? I could feel you melting" he says. No I wasn't melting, I know why I let him do it to me, I was thinking of sam the whole time it happened. "actually" I say "sam gives me way more than that" i see the look on his face and that's enough to let me know im leaving him mad. With that I walk out the door and slam it behind me, leaving a anry patch behind.


	2. long live the boring morning

Sam's pov

My i spent the morning in my room just watching T.V. I thought of going down stairs to eat breakfast but

my legs disagreed. Their where very few things on so I flipped through the channels tell I got to a show

called entrouge, the show had a lot of kissing and other more intense things in it. I have to itmite it

made me think of dalia, I close my eyes for a few seconds and picture me and her, were on my bed

making out, my hands on her wast and hers in my hair. We breath heavy, I move my hands down to

RING RING! I open my eyes and turn to my table picking up the phone on my desk.

"hello?" I say into my iphone.

"hey" says a friendly female voice,

"hey scarlette" I say, scarlette was my friend for quite a while before she introduced me to dalia. My

girlfriend. If you haven't guessed.

" I just wanted to know if you and dalia wanted to come with me and kurt to the PNE, im guessing shes

"with you…oh my god am I intrupting?" kurt is scharlettes boyfriend, he's shortish hair and really cares

about scarlette.

I laugh, "no shes not here right now, but ya sure. Ill give her a shout, pick us up in 10?" I ask

"ya sure" she says

"see ya soon"

"bye"

I hang up and look in my contacts, find dalias number and press dial. After 5 rings it goes to her voice

mail, that's weird she usually picks up. I leave a message saying that she can come to my place in 5 and

that kurt and scarelette are going to PNE. I hung up and lied back down, I hope shes not with that jerk

patch. He has been on her tail for a few months now, I don't think he can get it through his thick head

that she has a boyfriend. And the worse part, he was paired with her for biology. I close my eyes again,

falling to sleep by accident.

I feel soft lips pressing against mine and I open my eyes, a bit panicked. When I open them I see dalia

pressing her lips against mine, her hovering over top of me. God, I wish I had stayed awake. I kiss her

back and in a quick motion flipping her over so shes under me. She giggles into the kiss and I pull back.

"morning" I say and kiss her neck.

She laughs again, "hi"

" I missed you last night" I say and she blushes

"sorry about that, I had to do home work"

"with patch?" I ask annoyed

"no" she say with a smile "jelouse are we"

" of course" I say "your all mine" I grumple and kiss her neck again then moving my lips to her mouth

and sliping my toung into her mouth. She kisses back and slips her hands in my longish blond hair. I

groan I bit and the door opens behind us. She pulls back and she slips under my arm and onto the floor.

Dam. I turn around and sit on the side of the bed looking towards the store.

"hey kurt" I say

"hey, getting busy?" he laughs and dalia smacks his arm.

"almost" I mumble with a smile

"sorry dude" he says "well now that im here, scarlettes waiting out front because she is still tromstized

from before when she 'intrupted'" I laugh and dalia is bright pink and I stand up and head out the door

behind kurt dalia close behind.


End file.
